Bonaparte
De familie is tegen de keizerstroon. :Toen het bekend werd, dat B o n a p a r t e het besluit genomen had, om de waardigheid van Konsul met de Keizerskroon te verwisselen, gaven zijne moeder, de Kardinaal F e s c h en zijn broeder L u c i a a n zich alle bedenkelijke moeite, om hem van zijn voornemen terug te brengen. Na herhaalde vruchtelooze pogingen verlieten de beide eerstgenoemden Frankrijk, om zich een tijdlang te Rome op te houden. L u c i a a n, die bijna even zoo hartstogtelijk was, als zijn broeder, nam zijnen afscheid van hem na een hevig geschil, waarin hij al de ongevallen als het ware voorspelde, die N a p o l e o n eindelijk troffen en verklaarde: ”dat hij er nooit toe overgaan zoude, om onder zijn despotismus te leven.” :L u c i a a n verliet derhalve, nevens zijne geheele familie, Frankrijk en keerde niet eer dan in de honderd dagen, (na N a p o l e o n s terugkomst van het eiland Elba in het jaar 1815) daarhenen terug. M u r a t werd tot Koning van Napels benoemd, nadat L u c i a a n dezen troon geweigerd had; want toen zijn broeder hem het aanbod van denzelven deed, verklaarde hij stout weg, dat: ”indien hij ook besluiten mogt, om eenen Koningstitel aan te nemen, hij zich dan vastelijk had voorgenomen om alleen Heer in zijn rijk te zijn en het, als een onafhankelijk gebieder en niet als Prefect, te regeren.” *''Anekdoten van Napoleon ter regte beoordeeling van zijne denkwijze, zijn karakter en zijne daden. Groningen W. Zuidema. 1825'' Onbaatzuchtigheid en zelfbeheersching. :Ik heb reeds dikwijls van de onverzadelijke hebzucht aller medeleden der Buonapartiesche familie gewaagd. Sommige filozofen intusschen beweren, dat eerzucht en ijdelheid de drift der hebzucht uit Napoleons gemoed verbannen; dat hij slechts plundert om geld ter betaling zijner militaire roverbende te hebben; slechts schatten op een hoopt, om zich slaven te koopen of de medegenoten en werktuigen van zijn gezag te beloonen. Of dit beweerde al dan niet regtmatig zij, wage ik geenszins te beslissen; maar naar het groote aantal keizerlijke en koninklijke paleizen, naar de groote vermeerdering der keizerlijke en koninklijke domeinen, naar de onbegrensde hoeveelheid kostbare diamanten, juweelen, standbeelden, boekverzamelingen, museums, enz. te oordeelen, behooren onbaatzuchtigheid en zelfsbeheersching zeker niet tot zijne deugden. * De geheime geschiedenis van het HOF en KABINET van St. CLOUD. AMSTERDAM bij H. Gartman 1814 Zijne Familie en aanzienlijke posten. :De moeder van BUONAPARTE woonde met haare kinderen te Toulon, alwaar ook een broeder van hem koophandel dreef. Deze had niet zo dra de gelukkige vorderingen van zijnen broeder in Italiën vernomen, of hij was bedagt, zig deze gelegenheid om iets te verwerven te nut te maken. Hij spoedde zig derhalven naar Italiën, vervoegde zig bij zijnen oom SALICETTI, die commissaris bij het leger van Italiën was. SALICETTI bezorgde hem zonder vertoef eenen zeer voordeligen post. Maar zo dra BUONAPARTE dit vernam, ontbood hij zijnen broeder en vraagde hem, of hij geld nodig had? ” Als gij dit nodig hebt, vervolgde hij, staat te allen tijde de helft van het mijne te uwen dienste, maar ik verzoek u, uwen post nederteleggen en het leger te verlaten; want ik wil het verwijt niet horen, dat mijne familie door mijnen invloed aanzienlijke posten bekome. Ik verzoek u, naar Toulon terug te keren: en gij kunt u altijd van de voldoening uwer vorderingen verzekerd houden.” Tevens bevool hij den commissaris SALICETTI, den post van zijnen broeder aan een’ ander’ te geven, en dezen van het leger wegtezenden. Doch de broeder van BUONAPARTE ging niet weder naar Toulon, maar begaf zig naar Parys, alwaar hij zig tot eenen der ministers wendde en eenen aanzienlijken post verkreeg. Zo dra de veldheer dit vernam, schreef hij aan den minister en verzogt hem, zijnen broeder naar zijne vaderstad te doen terug keren. * KRIJGSBEDRIJVEN van den generaal BONAPARTE. In DEN HAGE, bij J. C. Leeuwenstein. 1797 Externe links Wikipedia: Bonaparte